Happiness was always a fragile thing
by vodooman
Summary: A Caroline centered fic... very much AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Happiness was always a fragile thing**

Fandom: Vampire Diaries, Moonlight

Rating: G

Genre: crossover, AU, romance

Characters/Pairings: Caroline/Damon, Caroline/Mick

Any warnings:

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries and Moonlight and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction for funs and entertainment.

A/N: Something I kind of thought of about 1 or two weeks back... It'll be very short... 1 or two chapters... but it is an AU in which Caroline meets other vampires besides Damon, and realises that not all vamps are evil...

::

From the first night they had spent together, she had known what he was. And she kept his secret willingly, not telling anyone about it. Always playing the oblivious blonde girlfriend.

For many years she loved only him. He was the first man she ever felt something deep for, and she cherished the moments she woke up next to him in the mornings. It didn't matter to her that he was only using her, and telling her so. To her he was perfection and she placed him on a pedestal to be worshipped with utter devotion and wholeheartedly.

He had days in which he used her body for his pleasure and in return repaid her with pleasure back. Those days made up for the poor way in which he treated her other days, or the hurtful words he called her sometimes.

But as time went by, the days in which he gave became less and less, and the days in which he insulted her became more. It didn't matter anymore that he 'rocked her world' many times over in one night, because he shattered everything that was in her just as many times... if not more.

And then one day she couldn't take it anymore. She left.

She left the house she had grown up in, left the town she had lived in and took the next bus that left to a bigger city. Her escape became a long journey with no real destination. She travelled from city to city, only staying long enough to make enough money to keep on moving to the next city or town.

On her journey, she met many people, as well as many monsters. She grew with every encounter and every friendship; she cried, she laughed, she learned.

And then one day she met him again. The man that had changed her life, the man that she had run away from, because she knew her love for him had always been much bigger than his for her.

It wasn't a very warm reunion.

She had just settled herself in L.A. having finally found a permanent home she wanted to keep and a man who cherished her in the way she believed she deserved. The man, so like her former lover and yet so different at the same time, promised her he'd always be there for her, and that he would always protect her. Through him she found happiness and made friends with his friends, and she was ready to spend the rest of her life with him. She believed that nothing could shatter this happiness she had found.

Until one night at a gala her newfound happiness froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happiness was always a fragile thing**

Fandom: Vampire Diaries, Moonlight

Rating: G

Genre: crossover, AU, romance

Characters/Pairings: Caroline/Damon, Caroline/Mick

Any warnings:

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries and Moonlight and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction for funs and entertainment.

A/N: part 2... I know that Damon seems more of the villain than in the last VD episodes... but in this alternative, he never got to be the 'more feeling' vampire... he is rather the vampire we know of in the first few episodes... lol.

::

She held onto his arm tightly and took a sip of her wine.

She preferred white to red, and she rather drank that than Champaign. The flute-like glass in her hand reflected the lights of the ball-hall and her long pale blue dress complemented her body. She hoped she looked perfect at his side and that no one would notice her nervousness.

Her sigh was followed by his soft "Don't worry!" in her ears. She wondered if he'd mind if she clung even stronger to him.

"You know I don't like fieldwork..." was her reply with a pout. The frown on her face was the only thing showing her discomfort; that and the way she clung to Mick's arm.

A smile lifted a corner of his lips and he looked into the crowd, scanning it for the person he was looking for. After a moment he nodded his head at someone, and spoke to her without looking directly at her or turning his head, "Yes, I know. But I needed someone pretty at my side today. I need to look unsuspicious."

She looked at him and lifted a perfectly shaped brow. "This is a party" at this he looked pointedly at her, "sorry... this is a gala organized by your friend. What's so suspicious about going to that by yourself? Mick... sometimes you're just a little too paranoid."

At that he did look at her, an amused smile playing at his lips. She thought back about all the adventures she had gotten herself into ever since meeting and working with him and then shook her head defeated. "Ok, so your paranoia has reason... I take everything back."

Now she was the one to turn her head away from him and took another sip from the flute in her hand. Now empty, she looked around the crowd for a waiter. Not having found one, her gaze landed at her companion just at the same time that his did at hers. Their eyes met and she smiled playfully at him. "Well, it is time that you do something for my kindness of accompanying you."

She handed him the empty glass and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now be a good boyfriend and get me some more." When he looked at her again with a raised eyebrow, all she did was roll her eyes and say a little annoyed "Oh sheesh... I'm not getting drunk here... I just want something in my hands... to be a little less nervous."

And when that still didn't do the trick, and Mick still stood like he was rooted to his place she knew that there was only one thing to do, play his guilt. "You know how nervous I get when I am on fieldwork... ever since that one incident with the rouge vampire..." she even produced her best 'hurt puppy' face, which always got her whatever she wanted from him.

He sighed, knowing he was defeated and nodded. Taking the flute out of her hands, she watched him stalk a waiter and replace the empty with a full flute in his hands.

Her amused smile fell quickly when she heard an even more amused voice behind her.

"Now isn't that a cosy scene to watch!"

She felt an ice-cold shower running down her back. She was much too afraid to turn around, so she stood ridged and scared, rooted to her place, and hoped that Mick felt her distress somehow and would return to her as fast as possible.

The person who belonged to the voice had moved considerably closer to her. She felt him standing right beside her now. She didn't look at him, because she knew that it was probably what he wanted.

"You look good... must be because I haven't seen you for some time now..." he continued. He feigned disinterest, or maybe he really wasn't that interested in their conversation. She never really knew with Damon Salvatore.

Still not turning around, but having composed herself enough to fake a smile, she asked through clenched teeth, "Damon, what are you doing here?"

She knew even without looking at him that he was acting all cool and blasé. "Nothing that should concern you or your pretty little head. But I really am surprised to see you here Caroline."

She swallowed and then slowly turned her head to his face. She shyly looked at him from under her lashes. Her shyness wasn't a product of embarrassment, but rather of the fear that she associated with him.

"I... I'm here on a date..." she stammered, fiddling with her fingers.

"Really...? How interesting..." came his amused reply. He made a show of looking around. Then he faced her again with a rather cruel sneer. "Now where is that date of yours... your boyfriend, wasn't it?"

Her heart made another leap and continued to pound on like crazy. Her hands shook now, and she hefted them to her side to stop the obvious tremor.

"What's wrong Caroline?" asked Damon, feigning concern. "You act like you're afraid of me... but that can't be right, now can it? Caroline Forbes never was afraid of anything..."

His cruel smile was the only thing she saw; it was the same cruel smile that he had graced her with years ago. The same cruel smile she knew could only mean one thing. What ever he was going to do next, he was going to enjoy it. And that meant that she probably wouldn't.


End file.
